


flash-fire

by TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: you and i, we're free-falling, baby [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person, Post-Apocalypse, Smoking, Swearing, Tsumiki Mikan Is Not A Good Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: "Fuck the world," you mutter, hurling a rock into the crimson-red sky. "Fuck all of this."Sakakura laughs, a short, bark-like thing as he exhales a fresh cloud of air into the air. "Damn straight. Fuck this."





	flash-fire

"You want a light?"

Sakakura offers you a cigarette, and you scoff at it - the audacity of this man, to offer you a cigarette, as though you're somehow friends. As though you're somehow _bonded_ by your shared circumstances, as though you're somehow _similar_.

"I can't smoke," you simply reply, biting back the poison that threatens to spill over your lips. Instead, you offer him a sad smile - a futile gesture, since Sakakura can't see your lips and has the emotional depth of a sea slug - and offer him a candy, wrapped in neon packaging and _far too bright_ for this smoke-filled world. "Candy?"

He nods, dipping his head and shyly taking the item out of your hand. "Thanks, Kimura."

It's strange to see this side of Sakakura, you muse. It's a softer side, a more vulnerable side, and _definitely_ not one he shows to the general public.

"Do you hate her?" you finally ask, and he turns to make eye contact, a mixture of confusion and irritation evident in his gaze. 

"Kinda," he replies, exhaling a cloud of smoke into the air. "I mean, we're friends, right? And she's actually a really nice person... but still. I can't _help_ but hate her sometimes. I mean... it's wrong, and petty, I _know_ it is... but I still _hate her_ for having Kyosuke. You hate Sonosuke?"

"I hate a lot of people," you replies, pulling down your mask to sip contemplatively on your medicine. "Tsumiki. Ando. Sonosuke. You, sorta."

Sakakura doesn't reply, staring placidly into the distance. Screams ring through the air, muffled by distance and the fact that you're sitting atop a skyscraper, but screams nonetheless. "I'd hate the world too, if I were you."

_Tsumiki's hands, cold, a sickening smile as she leans in close, a needle gripped in her slender fingers, "aren't you happy, Kimura?"_

"Fuck the world," you mutter, hurling a rock into the crimson-red sky. "Fuck all of this."

Sakakura laughs, a short, bark-like thing as he exhales a fresh cloud of air into the air. "Damn straight. Fuck this."

For a moment, simply reveling in your combined despair, your combined self-destruction... it's enough. 


End file.
